Ciaran Shean
| rank = Lieutenant | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Caera Shean (deceased) | father = Elix Barus (deceased) | siblings = Eoghan Gallagher (half-brother) | relatives = Liam Gallagher (stepfather) | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = }}Ciaran Taidgh Shean was a Rutian/Betazoid hybrid, who grew up on Aldebaran Prime, and joined Starfleet in the late 2370s. In the 2380s, he served aboard the as an operations officer, where he befriended Tyler Sinclair. (RPG: Star Trek: A Call to Duty; : "The Kraken", "The Last Days of Rain", "Still Called Today") History Ciaran Shean was born in 2352 from a secret affair between Elix Barus, an aide to the Federation delegation on Rutia IV, and Caera Shean, an Ansata terrorist hoping to manipulate the peace negotiations with the Rutian government. When the talks broke down, other members of the Ansata assassinated the diplomatic team, including Barus. Months later, Caera learned she was pregnant from the encounter. She considered aborting the child, but came to the decision to keep it. When Ciaran's psionic gift manifested itself mere weeks after his birth, Caera panicked and arranged transport off Rutia IV to seek Federation help for her child. She couldn't go to Betazed, for fear of Barus' family, the Sixth House of Betazed, learning of the child. She received help from a half-Betazoid psychologist on Rigel X, but she knew it would be an ongoing process to keep her child healthy and sane. Realizing she couldn't go home to Rutia again, Caera found her way to Aldebaran Prime, and connected with a clinic that the psychologist had recommended. Caera made a life for herself on Aldebaran, and eventually met and married Liam Gallagher, then a mid-level executive in a shipping corporation. Ciaran grew up on Aldebaran, heavily influenced by his stepfather's Irish heritage, and the colony's Celtic society. He was hospitalized on several occasions due to the ill effects from his early-onset psionic abilities. His mother told him stories of the troubles on Rutia until her death from Sakuro's disease, and his greatest wish was to help end the fighting and bring peace to his mother's people. Ciaran attended the University of Aldebaran, and left after a year of graduate school, to see the galaxy. After wandering for two years, during which time he visited Rutia and Betazed among other worlds, he applied to Starfleet Academy, and was admitted over objections from the Sixth House. (RPG: Star Trek: A Call to Duty) Psychological profile On the surface, Ciaran seemed to be a typically gregarious, outgoing, and happy-go-lucky Irishman, always ready with a pearl of wisdom or a witty comeback, a perpetual twinkle in his eye and lilt in his voice. All that came from his upbringing on Aldebaran Prime, a human colony with strong Irish Gaelic roots. Ciaran was also thoughtful and introspective, part of his Betazoid heritage. Unique among most Betazoid hybrids, Ciaran's empathy manifested itself in his infancy, an unfortunate genetic "mishap" that often resulted in madness in full-blood Betazoids. The effect wasn't nearly so devastating on Ciaran, but he suffered from intermittent psychological problems into his late teens, usually manifesting as a brooding melancholy, sometimes leading to deep depression. Such episodes were rare for Ciaran later in his life, but they still happened from time to time. The only abnormalities that appeared with any frequency were Ciaran's tendency to fidget, and to get headaches and become anxious in large crowds. (RPG: Star Trek: A Call to Duty) Physical appearance Tall and lean, Ciaran had the Gaelic-like looks of the Rutian people. His fair complexion, red hair and green eyes often gave people the impression that his ancestors were native to Ireland, allowing him to easily fit in on Aldebaran. Like most Rutian males, there was a white streak in the front of his hair, but Ciaran also had white hair at his temples. His overall appearance was handsome, in a manner that at once conveyed both boyish charm and a roguish spark. He spoke with an Aldebaran accent – part-Irish lilt, and part-Australian brogue. (RPG: Star Trek: A Call to Duty) Notes *Ciaran was created by Tim Morgan as a character for the Star Trek: A Call to Duty online RPG. The character made a reappearance in , where he was "played" by in photomanipulations. Shean, Ciaran Shean, Ciaran Shean, Ciaran Shean, Ciaran Shean, Ciaran